Building a conventional hotel is capital intensive and slow. Accordingly, short-term changes in demand for lodging do not conventionally lead to rapid changes in lodging capacity. For example, markets with high demand for lodging often suffer from insufficient lodging capacity for years before new conventional hotel projects are approved and completed. Peer-to-peer lodging networks mitigate this problem to some degree, but have other significant disadvantages, such as high transaction costs, inconsistent quality, and regulatory issues. Independent of these problems, valuable real estate in major urban areas is often unutilized or under utilized. For example, even in markets with high demand for retail space, retail storefronts often stay vacant for many months or even years between tenancies. These and other aspects of conventional real estate represent inefficiencies with the potential to be at least partially addressed by innovation.